Death march ITA
by Eliot Nightray
Summary: Mordred è una giovane donna di nobili origine, forgiata nel ferro e temprata da un'infanzia quasi inesistente. Dopo aver condotto lo zio al Concilio, si è ritrovata gettata nella mischia della battaglia non più come guerriero, ma come portatrice di pace, come Araldo. Nota: ogni pezzo di questa ff è di tipo missing moments.
1. Chapter 1

salve se volete seguirmi su wattpad: user/quantumvaleria

_Alexius e suo figlio avevano ormai lasciato la stanza da tempo, così Mordred si ritrovo solo assieme ai suoi compagni di ventura._

Mordred restò immobile, la spada conficcata in una crepa della pietra, il viso raggiante coperto da una maschera di sangue. Dritta come un fusto, Mordred si guardò intorno cercando lo sguardo di approvazione dei compagni. Scrutava quei volti torvi e stanchi, frugando nei loro sguardi alla ricerca di approvazione. Cassandra, che era rimasta al fianco di Blackwall, non si scompose di molto, troppo tesa per potersi lasciare andare, anche se per poco. Il custode invece sembrava perso nell'analizzare la stanza, da come i suoi occhi si poggiavano curiosi sulla mobilia, pareva che non avesse mai visitato un palazzo tanto bello. Era curioso come atteggiamento, di certo Mordred aveva spesso immaginato il custode assieme ad altri del suo rango a festeggiare alla presenza di signorotti in qualche pomposo palazzo, eppure Blackwall sembrava completamente sperso. Quando trovò lo sguardo di Mordred abbozzò un sorriso, piegando un angolo della bocca in una smorfia e lei gonfiò il petto orgogliosa di rimando.

Il cuore pulsava frenetico, le mani tremavano lievemente, da fanciulla non aveva mai percepito tanta emozione, lo spasmo al termine della battaglia, lo sguardo sereno dei compagni, la gioia del poter esultare finalmente liberi. Aveva ottenuto una nuova vittoria, l'aveva presa e portata a sé come fa una madre con l'infante. Era sua e solo sua e la brama che l'aveva pervasa, stava ora fuoriuscendo dipinta sul suo volto da un ampio sorriso. Non aveva provato alcun timore quando si era trovata assieme a Dorian proiettata in un tempo lontano, perché sapeva che avrebbe potuto contare sui suoi compagni e nel trovarli ancora a lei fedeli, benché affaticati e malati, aveva sentito quella fiamma farsi sempre più viva.

Ecco quello di compagno era un concetto a lei estraneo, al di fuori di suo zio che l'aveva sempre trattata come una figlia insegnandole l'arte della spada e della pugna, non aveva mai trovato altri pronti a battagliare al suo fianco o disposti ad ascoltare la sua opinione. Loro invece erano lì per lei e con lei, l'avevano protetta, si erano sacrificati per consentirle di vincere e non avevano mai dubitato. Certo non sempre erano favorevoli alle sue scelte, ma non si imponevano, non la schiacciavano, semplicemente discutevano. Loro credevano in lei e sapevano che avrebbe potuto davvero dipingere il cielo di azzurro.

La sola idea che la sua stessa presenza nel mondo ne avrebbe cambiato le sorti, la faceva sentire utile. Suo padre finalmente non avrebbe più dovuto distogliere lo sguardo, abbandonando la stanza una volta che lei vi fosse entrata. Non avrebbe più guardato sommessamente le spalle di quell'uomo, non più. Suo padre avrebbe finalmente appreso quanto sua figlia fosse in realtà forte ed abile in battaglia. Aveva sconfitto Alexius, riportato una qualche stabilità nel Fereldem. Egli avrebbe gioito, bevuto alla sua salute trattandola come un suo pari, mentre ancora una volta raccontava la sua storia. Le avrebbe persino passato il calice grondante di birra, riportando alla mente vecchi aneddoti di guerra, assieme come una vera famiglia. Sarebbe diventata quel figlio che aveva sempre desiderato.

Stringendo l'elsa con forza tra le mani, tanto da sentire la pelle contrarsi sulle incisioni del metallo e le nocche farsi bianche, Mordred poggiò la fronte per prendere fiato. I capelli biondi caddero a cingerne la fronte, creando un velo sui suoi occhi e celandoli da sguardi indiscreti. Nessuno d'altro canto, neppure Leliana, avrebbe potuto dimenticare lo sguardo iniettato di sangue dell'Araldo di Andraste. Il suo doveva essere il volto di una vergine di battaglia e non di una folle. Come poteva però mantenere la calma? La sola idea di poter compiacere suo padre l'avrebbe potuta far urlare per ore ed ore senza sosta. Quando l'aveva inviata in missione diplomatica al seguito di suo cugino e di suo zio, si era trovata impreparata e aveva da subito pensato che non vi fossero altri parenti da assegnare a capo della guardia. Il suo stupore era stato tale, che quando suo padre l'aveva raggiunta nella biblioteca di famiglia, mentre era intenta a leggere un tomo che suo zio le aveva consigliato, era barcollata sulla sedia e aveva dovuto sfruttare ogni briciolo di equilibrio per non cadere a terra. La notizia l'aveva lasciata sbigottita certo, ma non aveva provato alcuna euforia, certo la sola idea di poter passare altro tempo con suo zio la rallegrava, ma non vedeva di certo in quella missione diplomatica quella opportunità di spicco da lei tanto cercata, come detto prima era certa che la sua nomina a capo della guardia fosse legata all'assenza di altri parenti.

" La pugna non è fatta di solo ferro e sangue, molti sono i colori che la dipingono. Dovrai essere pronta a fronteggiare i tuoi nemici nella scherma e nelle parole "così le aveva detto suo zio Robert, rivolgendole un sorriso ampio e solare ed arruffandole i capelli. Un gesto che a Mordred mancava, da molte lune. Quando sua madre era venuta a mancare perché malata, suo zio Robert aveva pian piano conquistato la sua fiducia, dapprima con piccoli gesti. Ad esempio si faceva trovare fuori dalla sua stanza ogni mattina per augurarle buona giornata. Robert comprese di aver conquistato a pieno la fiducia della ragazza, quando, costretto a letto per una febbre, vide comparire nella stanza una Mordred confusa e preoccupata. Da quel giorno avevano passato sempre più tempo assieme. Le leggeva storie, conversava con lei degli argomenti più eterogenei e le pettinava i capelli come fosse stata davvero sua figlia.

Mordred strinse con forza gli occhi, sapendo quale sarebbe stata l'immagine che le si sarebbe palesata davanti. Il corpo di suo zio, carbonizzato, agonizzante che le intimava di scappare con un ultimo flebile sospiro, mentre i soldati la circondavano. Aveva condotto suo zio e la sua gente al concilio ed era sopravvissuta, li aveva condotti alla morte. Gocce di sangue tinsero la pietra, con ritmo da prima veloce e poi sempre più lento. Si era ferita al naso, quando Alexius l'aveva scaraventata contro la parete, non che la cosa la toccasse di molto. Era abituata al dolore, inoltre il naso non era affatto rotto, tuttavia la completa incapacità di respirare senza esser costretta ad emettere rumorosi rantolii la irritava. Cercò di riportare la mente a pensieri più luminosi, perché suo zio vedendola così trionfante sarebbe stato di certo diviso tra l'euforia e la paura e lei avrebbe solo voluto vederlo sorridere. Alla sua scomparsa aveva pianto, consapevole di non averlo protetto, ma soprattutto perché non le era stato concesso di partecipare ai funerali. Non le era stato consentito di salutarne le spoglie, non le era stato lasciato alcun memento e così si era arrangiata da sola costruendo un piccolo altare, solo per lui. Ogni sera prima di coricarsi pettinava i capelli guardando lo specchio poggiato sull'altare e nel farlo cantava una delle canzoni da taverna preferite da suo zio e che cantava spesso per farla dormire,

_Maker  
Have you left me here_

_Temple  
Sacred Ashes_

_Tragic  
Mark upon our land_

una volta terminato, la riponeva al fianco del dipinto di suo zio e ringraziava. Non era il Creatore a ringraziare, nella sua mente immaginava che la mano a muoversi tra i suoi lunghi capelli dorati fosse quella di suo zio. Ora non le era rimasto altro che suo padre, la battaglia appena terminata era una mera consolazione a quanto già perso. Dopotutto però aveva qualcosa di cui gioire.

Come fosse stata scossa da uno spasmo, le immagini dello scontro si susseguirono nella sua testa tanto rapidamente da sembrare sfocate. Aveva bisogno di pensare ad altro, una via di fuga da quella stanza buia in cui si era nascosta la sua mente. Nel ritrovato vigore e con il ricordo della battaglia appena conclusa, il fiato, che aveva ripreso un ritmo più pacato, si fece di nuovo rapido, come quello di uno stallone imbizzarrito. Non avrebbe mancato di ricamare qua e là nella sua storia, delle sue ferite e di come nonostante il sangue avesse preso a colare, nonostante il suo sguardo si fosse fatto vitreo dalla stanchezza, avesse continuato a tenere salda la spada nelle mani. Avrebbe forse persino scritto un libro, Varric avrebbe potuto aiutarla e chissà lei stessa ne avrebbe potuto disegnare le illustrazioni. C'era di più in quella vittoria, qualcosa che desiderava da tempo. Non ci sarebbero più stati affronti nei suoi riguardi, suo padre avrebbe tenuto la testa alta, l'avrebbe guardata dritta negli occhi come un vero uomo e l'avrebbe amata. Sarebbe stato fiero di additarla come sua figlia, non sarebbe più stata il figlio mai nato, l'erede di una femminilità indesiderata. Ed allora anche suo zio avrebbe potuto trovare pace.

Alzò di poco lo sguardo, la treccia di capelli che le coronava il capo si abbassò un poco, qualche ciuffo lasciò i propri ranghi fuggendo qua e là prima sul volto serafico e poi sulle spalle, mentre la criniera di lunghi capelli d'orati zampillava dal centro della nuca. Scostò il capo dal ferro, inspirando rumorosamente con il naso, sentiva il sapore del sangue e del muco in bocca, ma percepiva anche un altro gusto. Qualcosa che ben conosceva: la paura. Paura di non essere amata, di avere d'innanzi all'ennesimo fallimento. Ad occhi chiusi, sempre nascosta dalla frangia di capelli, Mordred si domandò se davvero i suoi desideri si sarebbero realizzati, se l'aver sconfitto Alexius sarebbe bastato a far rivalutare il suo nome. Dorian le si accostò, quell'uomo le aveva insegnato quante falsità erano state dette sul Tevinter. Si era dimostrato un alleato inestimabili, persino un amico. Mordred aveva sempre soppesato con cura le parole e non mancava di intelletto nel definire Dorian un suo amico. Anche se per poco tempo in battaglia egli si era appoggiato a lei, si era confidato, inoltre si era rilevato un sorprendente oratore.

\- - Beh, sono contento che sia finita nel migliore dei modi. – Dorian si prese una pausa, passi di soldati invasero la stanza. Come tamburi di guerra, si fecero sempre più forti, sempre più vicini. Ad uno ad uno i soldati della scorta reale presero piede nella stanza. – oppure no..

Mordred rimase immobile, incapace di pensare in modo lineare. Con mosse meccaniche fece ruotare il pomo della spada sul palmo, per poi conficcare la lama nella custodia sulla schiena. Il peso dell'arma l'aiutò a riconquistare una postura eretta. L'avrebbe finalmente rivista, l'eroe del Fereldem. La conosceva, ne aveva ammirato le gesta e l'aveva persino incontrata più volte assieme a sua madre. Quando ancora la sua vita era quella di una fanciulla, la regina del Fereldem le aveva fatto visita, o per meglio dire aveva portato i suoi saluti alla sua casata. Era una giovane di bellezza straordinaria, alta, sinuosa, i capelli bronzei ben custoditi in una crocchia, la voce pacata e saggia. Quel viso serafico portava con sé alcuni dei ricordi più belli di Mordred assieme alla madre. Un tempo, non aveva trovato le parole per rivolgerle persino una domanda, ma adesso le questioni insolute era molto e Mordred non desiderava altro che potersi confrontare. L'avrebbe sfidata ina una battaglia di argute osservazioni e profonde riflessioni. Come aveva potuto sostenere la morte dei suoi cari, come era riuscita a trovare l'amore in tempi così bui, cosa aveva provato a portare un tale fardello sulle spalle. Mordred si chinò in modo educato, le avevano insegnato in tenera età quali fossero le giuste mosse con cui rivolgersi ai regnanti. Con la testa china Mordred sbirciò, per trovare solo due grossi stivali. Calzature maschili e di certo non degne di una regina. Senza aver ricevuto alcun consenso, portò il capo in alto incrociando il solo sguardo di Alistair.

Le voci che era riuscita ad assopire per tutta la battaglia esplosero in risate, mentre il re rivolgeva altrove il suo sguardo. Conversava con toni sempre più accesi con la prima incantatrice, senza badare a lei. Mordred. Si sentiva chiamare, le sentiva nella sua testa ridere isteriche. Mordred. Non era possibile, lei non aveva fallito, non questa volta, non davanti al re. Mordred. Allora perché non le rivolgeva parola, dove erano i ringraziamenti, dove le parole di conforto, ma soprattutto dove era lei. Poteva sentire la rabbia crescere, il sangue farsi sempre più denso nella sua bocca, non poteva perdonarlo, non poteva perdonare nessuno di loro. Che fossero stati i maghi a nascondere l'eroe del Fereldem, dove era, come poteva continuare a combattere senza sapere cosa fare, cosa provare. Era giusto svegliarsi a sera, accaldata e spaventata con un macigno sul petto? Era giusto non poter prendere sonno inseguita da pensieri di morte? Era giusto bramare le carezze di un uomo un tempo servo del solo Creatore?

Mordred raggiunse la conclusione di essere intrappola e nel farlo lasciò che la rabbia parlasse al suo posto, i maghi si erano rivelati dei traditori. Non li avrebbe mai aiutati sapendo che cosa tramassero, si erano presi la briga di conquistare Redcliffe, di sputare in faccia al re e di impenderle ancora una volta di stringere nelle mani una vittoria completa e non più zoppa. Erano stati loro, la loro era la colpa non sua. Mordred.

\- - Alla Inquisizione servono dei maghi. – Mordred rivolse uno sguardo fermo e gelido verso l'incantatrice, nella speranza che quest'ultima non rispondesse.

\- - E quali sarebbero i termini di questo accordo? – ancora una volta, si costrinse a restare calma. Simulando un picco di stanchezza, si grattò il naso tenendolo tra le punte delle dita. In realtà ciò a cui stava pensando era quanto sarebbe stato bello stringere le mani attorno a quel piccolo ed insulso collo.

\- - Di certo migliori di quelli proposti da Alexius – si apprestò a rispondere Dorian. – perché l'Inquisizione è meglio di lui, giusto? – nuovamente si ritrovò davanti ad un bivio tradire il proprio onore o un amico appena conquistato. Quale era la scelta giusta? Forse era rimasto ben poco di giusto e sbagliato, ma l'idea di allontanare Dorian la rattristiva. Non era mai stata egoista in vita sua, tuttavia quella rabbia che sentiva pulsare nelle mani la stava conducendo su vie mai tracciate. In cerca di conforto si voltò verso i propri compagni, trovando altro se non idee opposte, se per Cassandra i maghi dovevano essere controllati per Blackwall dovevano essere trattati come alleati. Alleati? Mordred si lasciò scappare un sorriso sghembo, la sola idea le provocava acuti attacchi di vomito. Ora era altro a prendere piede nel suo corpo, la rabbia si stava placando lasciando il posto alla pura disperazione. Nei suoi sogni più intimi aveva sperato di vedere l'eroe del Fereldem volgerle parola spazzando via la ragnatela di pensieri della sua mente. Ancora spenta, Mordred rivolse lo sguardo al vuoto al fianco del re e quello di rimando sembrò rabbuiarsi. Sembrava patire l'assenza della consorte ed erano assai ovvie le ragioni, dopotutto l'amava. Amore, un sentimento estraneo a Mordred se non rilegato all'ambito famigliare. Come avrebbe potuto comprenderlo ? il desiderio che provava volgendo lo sguardo verso Cullen poteva essere definito tale? I sospiri, i rossori, quella spasmodica ricerca di contatto anche solo per pochi istanti.

\- - Voi e la vostra gente non siete più i benvenuti nelle mie terre. – dal vuoto attorno al re, Mordred riportò l'attenzione su quest'ultimo. La piega che stava prendendo si era improvvisamente definita. Era evidente che l'unica soluzione fosse tenere i maghi sotto l'inquisizione, ma in quale veste. Suo cugino si era presentato al conclave per porre fine ai soprusi a cui erano soggetti i suoi simili, ma lui stesso in cuor suo sapeva che la magia poteva essere fin troppo pericolosa. Dunque, che fare. Nella stanza calò il silenzio, ormai era lei a dover decidere su quale piatto della bilancia sedere. Mordred. La voce la chiamò ancora e le mancò il fiato. La testa le scoppiava, avrebbe solo voluto un poco di aria, qualche secondo per restare sola. Tutta quella disperazione, quel senso di viscida sconfitta e di tradimento la stavano lambendo pezzo dopo pezzo. Voleva solo suo zio accanto a lei che le potesse stringere la mano, voleva solo essere consolata e cullata. Voleva solo che l'eroe del Fereldem le dicesse che era stata in grado di portare a termine il suo compito.

\- - Vi arrenderete e vi sottometterete alla inquisizione – quelle parole era risuonate così strane dalla sua bocca, non sembrava la sua voce. No, sembrava ben altro ad averla mossa a parlare. Nello sguardo sconvolto della incantatrice, Mordred ritrovò quello di suo cugino, sembrava tradita. Ma loro avevano bisogno di tutela, di controllo, non potevano di certo

\- - Non avremmo dovuto accettare l'aiuto del magister, ma .. – la voce dell'incantatrice sembrò spezzarsi in due. Si li aveva traditi, ma non avevano fatto lo stesso ' non avevano forse nascosto i loro veri desideri, nonostante Mordred fosse corsa in loro aiuto. Mordred. Non era stata colpa sua, non era lei la vera traditrice Mordred. Mordred. Merda, non sarebbe riuscita a farle stare zitte. Se da una parte Mordred tentasse con ogni forza di mettere a tacere le voci che continuavano frenetiche a chiamarla, allo stesso tempo cercava di fremere la voglia di colpire la prima incantatrice. Il modo in cui insisteva a voler parlare, a cercare un confronto che non avrebbe mai vito.

\- - Il cielo è aperto. Siamo tutti in pericolo- alzò la voce di qualche tono, volendo mettere fine a quella inutile conversazione. – non c'è più spazio per il fallimento. Non possiamo chiuderlo senza di voi, ma saremmo folli nel riporvi alcuna fiducia

Ancora una volta cadde un pesante silenzio. Mentre Alistair continuava col il suo monologo, tutti la guardavano chi con sgaurdi di misericordia chi con disapprovazione. Gli unici sguardi che però Mordred vedeva erano quelli di suo cugino, il volto marco di chi è morto da settimane, la pelle verdastra, gli occhi vitrei. Le stava parlando, la stava supplicando di lasciarlo andare. Mordred. non era forse ciò che aveva sempre voluto? La libertà dai templari e dal Circolo, l'inquisizione avrebbe offerto altro ai maghi, non avrebbero più dovuto ribellarsi. Se era davvero ciò che voleva perché la stava fissando, perché la stava indicando, perché stava piangendo. I maghi erano una minaccia, avevano tradito tutti loro, come poteva non capirlo. Mordred. I suoi movimenti si fecero meccanici, la voce le mancò del tutto. Mordred. Non poteva aver perso, non del tutto. Allora perché quella voce non smetteva di chiamarla Mordred. Mordred.

\- - Basta!

Distesa sul letto, Mordred si lasciò scappare un urlo straziante. Le mancava il fiato, aveva le guance rosse come di chi ha passato la notte a piangere. I suoi ricordi erano confusi, ricordava di essersi trascinata fuori dalla stanza, niente di più. Fece leva sulle braccia per alzarsi, il corno da battaglia era stato poggiato sulla sedia, gli stivali lanciati a terra in modo confuso. I suoi lunghi capelli dorati, erano sciolti a formare onde sulla schiena e sulle lenzuola. Qualcuno bussò alla porta, i suoi occhi color smeraldo saettarono nella stanza, ma stanchi ed affaticati non trovarono la forza di sforzarsi a trovare la spazzola o uno specchio. Così, affaticata e privata di ogni entusiasmo, Mordred fece leva sulle ginocchia per dare un volto a quei suoi così insistenti. Forse aveva svegliato Vivienne dal suo sonno di bellezza, di certo presto si sarebbe presentata alla sua porta per ricordarle che i templari sarebbero stati la scelta più consona. Forse er Sera con doni di ogni sorta e forma, pronta a festeggiare la cattura della minaccia magica. Con una mano sul pomello della porta e l'altra a carezzare i capelli Mordred aprì e quella vista la fece impallidire e subito dopo arrossire.

\- - Stai bene? – Il comandante Cullen era alla sua porta e lei aveva i capelli sciolti, le unghie rotte ed una probabile emorragia celebrale in atto. Distolse lo sguardo vagando nel salone interno della chiesa.

\- - Mi spiace di averti infastidito

\- - Non ero infastidito, ero preoccupato – Cullen che si era appoggiato con i palmi sull'anta della porta, indietreggiò.

\- - Ah . – le venne spontaneo di accarezzarsi i capelli con maggiore insistenza, incapace di calmarsi. – grazie, sto bene. Era solo un brutto sogno.

\- - Capisco di cosa parlate, quando il Circolo fu preso d'assedio noi templari fummo costretti a torture di ogni sorta, visioni terribili mi hanno perseguitato per molte lune. Se potrò mai esserti di supporto, vieni a parlare con me. – con un cenno del capo la salutò e fece l'atto di andarsene. – non ti avevo mai visto con i capelli sciolti, sono molto belli. – Prima ancora che potesse rispondere, Cullen sparì senza più voltarsi

\- - Speravo che due innamorati impacciati fossero sufficienti per un'intera vita, invece sembra proprio che mi trovò di nuovo nella stessa situazione. – Mordred non capii se le parole di Leliana fossero rivolte a lei o semplicemente a sé stessa, ma vedendola muoversi di passo svelto la lasciò passare. Socchiuse la porta e poggiò il capo contro il legno, giusto un poco, il tempo di un sospiro. Pochi secondi per accettare di essere sveglia. Si voltò verso il letto e nuovamente si afflosciò su di esso per aiutarsi ad indossare gli stivali. Aveva pensato che quel breve colloquio con Cullen fosse stata la sua ricompensa. Nonostante provasse ancora un forte senso di disagio, non vi era molto di più da fare. Aveva scelto l'aiuto dei maghi, l'aveva ottenuto o per meglio dire conquistato, ma se questo fosse bastato a chiudere il cielo, allora sarebbe bastato a compensare ogni malsana emozione che aveva provato. Quando infine si sentì libera, riaprì la porta e raggiunse a lunghe falcate i suoi collaboratori. Forse non le sue erano state le scelte più sagge, ma quel varco non si sarebbe chiuso da solo. Solo lei poteva salvare il mondo intero, lei l'Araldo di Andraste.


	2. Lo scheletro danzante

N.A: Salve sono lieta di vedere che alcuni hanno apprezzato la storia e spero vivamente che presto ci siano anche delle recensioni. Sono molto interessata alla vostra opinione che sia negativa o positiva, fatemi sapere se vi piace.

**Wicked eyes and wicked hearts**

Il suo battito si fece pesante, il respiro affannoso, non perché fosse la prima volta in cui entrava a corte quanto piuttosto per il titolo che adesso campeggiava sulla sua testa. Inquisitore, suonava così strano, persino forzato nelle bocche di alcuni. Quello sguardo di reverenza ed amore negli occhi di molti che incrociavano il suo sguardo, l'aveva da subito fatta arrossire, ma non aveva mancato di scorgere ben altro. Terrore, paura, ansia, agonia. Mordred non aveva mancato di rivedere quelle emozioni che tanto conosceva in quegli abissi bui in cui andava a rispecchiarsi. Nella folla adorante, vi erano individui ormai divorati dalla disperazione, volti di chi aveva ormai perso tutto, alcuni persino la speranza. Si allungavano verso di lei sorridendo e mostrando amore, ma era facile trovare in alcuni la paura della sconfitta. Era convinta che molti temessero nella sua non riuscita e nel fatto stesso che avesse potuto essere consumata dal potere. Temevano per loro stessi, di certo non per lei.

Erano facciate, ne era ben consapevole, ma erano tuttavia maschere che ben conosceva, un beneficio di cui non godeva a corte. Chi poteva nascondersi dietro un volto di topazio o uno d'ambra, cosa nascondevano. Quelle forme rigide, fisse nel tempo erano per Mordred indecifrabili e la spingevano a vagare nella sala guardandosi attorno schiva. Si aspettava da un momento all'altro di veder comparire un coltello. I suoi timori erano tali che in più di una occasione aveva accelerato il passo pensando di scorgere una lama dentro una pomposa manica. Aveva dovuto usare ogni briciola di autocontrollo per evitare di lanciarsi su di una duchessa intenta a sorseggiare da un calice dal collo così sottile da sembrare, ad un occhio affaticato ed affannato, un coltello.

Si, perché l'occhio di Mordred era già affaticato benché la serata fosse iniziata, in tempi orlesiani si intende, da poco. La sua mattinata era stata fin troppo movimentata, le fasi della preparazione le erano costati molti anni di vita per quanto si era sentita tirare da una parte e l'altra di Skyhold. La sua mattinata era iniziata fin da subito nel modo più orrendo. Il suo risveglio era stato più violento del solito, per un primo istante aveva persino pensato di essere divenuta cieca durante la notte poiché, nonostante i suoi occhi fossero spalancati, non riusciva a scorgere niente. Destata quindi da un iniziale torpore che la notte porta con sé, aveva scoperto che ad impedirle di vedere erano stati cumuli e cumuli di vesti sparse ogni dove sul suo giaciglio. I colori erano così eterogenei e sgargianti da sembrare quasi che fosse scoppiata una tintoria. Nel bel mezzo di quella marmaglia di colori, troppo euforica per stare ferma, se ne stava Josephine. Ella sembrava sprizzare di luce propria, Mordred dal canto suo aveva da sempre manifestato una capacità formidabile nel riuscire ad alzarsi alle prime luci dell'alba sul campo di battaglia, un dono che sembrava svanire tra le solide mura di Skihold. Il sonno era l'unico piacere che si era lasciata, assieme a qualche bacio fuggiasco assieme a Cullen. Destatasi quindi del tutto, aveva tentato invano di seguire il monologo della ambasciatrice in merito alla necessità di un abito altisonante, che mettesse in evidenza la sua natura da inquisitore. Josephine non si era sprecata in dettagli, né tantomeno aveva evitato di squittire di tanto in tanto nonostante il volto contrariato di Mordred. Quest'ultima ad ogni domanda rispondeva con un rantolio biascicato, incapace di mettere assieme due parole di senso compiuto. Al termine del lungo sermone di Josephine interrotto di quanto in quando da grugniti o sibili dell'inquisitore, Mordred poté finalmente costatare con suo immenso orrore ed entusiasmo della diplomatica, l'abito che quest'ultima aveva pensato che fosse adatto alla serata. Le aveva presentato un abito ampio di velluto di chiffon porpora con fitti ricami in stile fereldiano. Lo scollo ampio era sostenuto sulle spalle da un fitto groviglio di pizzo nero che proseguiva fin dietro le spalle dove scivolava verso il basso, lasciando scoprire la schiena. Mordred fissò l'abito e poi Josephine un paio di volte e con enorme stupore dell'ambasciatrice schioccò un secco no. Il suo disappunto era tale da averla fatta allontanare di qualche passo, non avrebbe mostrato le spalle a nessun uomo, aveva dubbi sul fatto stesso che sarebbe stata in grado di mostrarsi completamente nuda a Cullen stesso. L'ambasciatrice la fissò intensamente, mentre si portava verso la finestra per prendere un'ampia boccata d'aria. Non c'era niente di strano nella forma o nel tessuto, era una fantasia modesta come lei prediligeva, ma erano ben altri i motivi di quel suo timore. Era un corpo marcio il suo, così aveva detto suo padre, le ferite infertile durante le battaglie prima e dopo l'inquisizione avevano ormai deturpato la sua pelle. Delle ferite di battaglia tuttavia non poteva che essere orgogliosa, così Mordred non lesinava nel mostrare la cicatrice sotto la gola, ma dunque perché provava tanto terrore nel mostrare la schiena nuda ed indifesa. Affacciata con buona parte del busto fuori dalla finestra Mordred non riuscì a sentire la porta aprirsi, né tantomeno vedere Dorian e Vivienne sgusciare silenziosi nella stanza.

\- Mia cara, la tua pelle sembra alabastro non vedo perché trattenersi tanto dal mostrarla. – la voce di Vivienne non la smosse, restò rigida a fissare il moto sinuoso degli uccelli in cielo

\- Non penserai mica di mantenerti illibata per sempre, lo dico da amico e da uomo. Insomma, non puoi pretendere che il povero templare resti impassibile per sempre e poi ..

\- Basta così – Mordred, interruppe Dorian prima che questo potesse parlare ancora. Con parte del volto nascosto nell'ombra si lasciò fuggire un sospiro. – non comprendo perché voi tutti dobbiate insistere tanto. La nostra causa è immersa nel sangue e forgiata nel ferro, di certo non mi servono fini tessuti per mostrarmi all'imperatrice

\- Mia cara, vedo con dispiacere che tu non comprendi a pieno la situazione. – Vivienne sembrava leggermente scocciata, come dispiaciuta nel trovare tanta ritrosia da parte della ragazza. – capisco che tu provenga dai Liberi Confini tuttavia

\- Tuttavia vi consiglio di non aggiungere altro – Mordred immerse la testa nelle mani, spingendo contro i palmi leggermente arrossiti e caldi. – non sono nata in una stalla, la mia famiglia ha già visitato più volte la capitale ed ho persino incontrato l'eroe del Fereldem prima e dopo aver conquistato il titolo di regina, quindi vi pregherei di mettere a freno la lingua. – calò un lungo silenzio in cui l'imbarazzo di Josephine aumentava ogni secondo, sembrava ormai chiaro che fossero ben altre le motivazioni che spingeva Mordred a nascondere la propria persona da sguardi indiscreti. L'inquisitore lasciò ancora che lo sguardo vagasse tra le montagne ed i loro freddi colli, prima di lasciare la propria posizione. L'idea di non avere potuto rivedere la regina le fece abbassare la testa, anche se per pochi secondi. Erano passati mesi, tuttavia provava ancora un terribile senso di sconforto e di nostalgia. Abbandonato quindi quell'iniziale stato di malinconia, lasciò il posto alla rabbia. Rancore verso quell'insistenza, quella malsana curiosità di scoprire segreti passati che sperava di poter dimenticare. Cercò comunque di mantenere una espressione calma e lievemente indispettita. Forse, pensò tra sé e sé mentre alla rabbia andava piano piano a mischiarsi uno strano senso di euforia, avrebbero dovuto vedere. Così come si mischiano le tinte, così andavano a miscelarsi assieme rabbia, timore ed allegria andando a creare uno strano torpore, una viscida sensazione di pace nel prevedere quali sarebbero state le loro facce. Da stupore in disgusto, da curiosità in disperazione. – dato che sembrate tutti così concentrati su di me stamani, non posso che assecondare le vostre richieste. -Mordred si lasciò sfuggire un sorriso maligno mentre prendeva delicatamente l'abito tra le mani di Josephine.

Dovevano aver speso un patrimonio, fondi sprecati a detta sua che avrebbero trovato un miglior utilizzo in stivali nuovi per il reggimento. La stoffa era così morbida da sfuggirle dalle mani, come acqua o fumo. Mordred, nascosta dietro il separé, si permise di annusare il tessuto, l'odore della stoffa era l'unica cosa che gradiva nella moda femminile. Dorian nella stanza batté il piede, forse innervosito dallo scorrere del tempo così lento. Il tessuto cadde riversandosi sul suo corpo come un velo, lo scollo non era volgare nonostante il seno ampio e le maniche erano sufficientemente abbondanti da non mettere in evidenza i muscoli. Le sue braccia e le sue gambe non era esageratamente gonfie, di certo non erano confrontabili con quelle di un uomo, ma era pure sempre una donna che imbracciava una grossa spada con entrambe le mani, i suoi arti non potevano essere di certo sottili o scheletrici. Tuttavia le sue erano fini fattezze femminili. Si permise di darsi una rapida occhiata dall'alto soffermandosi con le dita sulla cicatrice sul collo prima di uscire. Ebbe un attimo di tentennamento, voleva veramente mostrare a loro ciò che era stata un tempo? Trascinandosi come meglio poteva al di fuori del suo piccolo nascondiglio, la stanza si riempì di sussurri dapprima bassi e via via più alti. Mordred, che aveva sempre tenuto gli occhi chiusi e lo sguardo basso, scostò i capelli sciolti dalla fronte prima di rivolgersi ai suoi curiosi ospiti, avrebbero avuto ciò che stavano cercando.

\- Dunque, comandante – Dorian la costrinse a spalancare gli occhi del tutto. Davanti a lei non vi erano più tre persone quanto piuttosto quattro, con espressioni ben diverse. Alla destra di Dorian, rosso in visa e con il braccio destro piegato su quello sinistro così da consentire alla mano di coprirgli la bocca se ne stava Cullen. Il povero comandante sembrava imbambolato e decisamente imbarazzato- cosa ne pensate del nostro inquisitore? Non è forse graziosa

\- Stupefacente mia cara, non capisco il perché di così tanto timore nel mostrarsi a noi. - Il volto di Mordred oscillò tra un pallido pallore ad un rosso magenta. La passione che aveva mostrato poco prima nel poter vendicarsi della loro impertinenza si era mutata in angoscia, mai tra tutti avrebbe voluto che Cullen la vedesse.

\- Allora comandante- l'ambasciatrice si unì a Dorian avvolta in una risatina, probabilmente stava rimpiangendo di non aver chiamato anche Leliana a godersi lo spettacolo, avrebbe potuto parlarne per settimane. – che ne dite, non credete che sia l'abito perfetto?

\- No – Cullen lasciò andare il braccio sul fianco, sembrava essere divenuto rigido improvvisamente- non possiamo farla uscire così insomma lei è..

\- Perfetta? – i tre ospiti cercarono di completare la frase del capitano parlando in sequenza, prima Dorian, poi Vivienne ed infine Josephine

\- Delicata?

\- Armoniosa?

\- È .. – Cullen si rigirò su sé stesso un paio di volte, annaspò con le mani nei capelli forse cercando di rimettere i pensieri in ordine, infine senza riuscire comunque a guardarla parlò – è magnifica. – Mordred di rimando si lasciò scappare un sorriso, tirata com'era non riusciva però a muoversi

\- Sapete – Dorian si mosse verso di lei e Mordred di rimando ormai incapace di battere in ritirata lo fissò allarmata – per quanto è bella riceverà sicuramente molte proposte di matrimonio e – Dorian le era ormai di fianco, dalla posizione in cui si trovava solo lui poteva vederla del tutto. In risposta Mordred conficcò gli occhi in quelli di Dorian riuscendo a quasi a vedere il riflesso della sua schiena. Il negromante distolse lo sguardo e si limitò a poggiarle una mano sulla spalla, come a consolarla, sembrava pentito sinceramente.

\- Questo mai! Le rifiuteremo tutte quante, per lo spirito del Creatore dovranno passare sul mio cadavere! – Cullen, con tanto furore da sembrare un leone inferocito, si lasciò andare ad un breve ma intenso monologo che richiamò lo sguardo sempre più euforico di Josephine. Da leone si fece timido micio, mentre inciampava nelle sue stesse parole uscendo dalla stanza.

Una volta uscito Cullen dalla stanza, Mordred poté finalmente rilassarsi. Dorian, accanto a lei, le sussurrò qualcosa in un sibilo delicato, che portava con sé parole di conforto. Per un poco le voci delle due donne si fecero basse, come se in quella stanza ci fossero stati solo Mordred e Dorian. Si, la ragazza aveva fin troppo apprezzato i complimenti del comandante, la lusingava, ma quello stesso uomo che era arrossito al suo cospetto avrebbe reagito nello stesso modo vedendola in tutta la sua nudità? Quel passato così pesante che portava sulle sue spalle e che sembrava marchiare ogni sua decisione, le avrebbe consentito di abbracciare una vita di dolci e miti momenti familiari? Un'intimità, che le era sempre stata strappata via come un fiore appena sbocciato. Dorian, ormai sicuro che l'amica dovesse mantenere nascosti i suoi segreti, fece l'atto di fermarla, ma Mordred svincolò via ruotando del tutto. Non aveva intenzioni maligne, non voleva godere del loro pallore, solo essere confortata un poco. In quei pochi secondi in cui Dorian l'aveva vista, era rimasto spaventato certo, ma allo stesso tempo significativamente dispiaciuto per la sua amica. Un tenero e dolce concetto quella dell'amicizia, avere uno o più individui pronti a sostenerla. Era un concetto ancora estraneo per lei, certo avevano combattuto assieme e non erano mancati momenti di confidenze, come quando aveva accompagnato Dorian dal padre, ma mai era riuscita a mostrare ognuna delle sue cicatrici, a dare un nome ed un significato a tutti quei segni marchiati sulla sua pelle. Quel corpo ormai divenuto pergamena, non era mai stato letto. Scostò i capelli dalla schiena, portandoli sul petto così che tutti potessero vedere.

\- Sono..

\- Frustate, esatto Josephine. Venti anni fa, quando avevo solo otto anni, mi permisi di allontanarmi da casa per sapere che fine avesse fatto mio zio. Mi introdussi nelle sue stanze, era malato e volevo solo portargli un po' di conforto. Mio padre non reagì molto bene – si lasciò andare ad una risata nervosa, forse per scacciare quella pungente sensazione negli occhi – pensava che avessi disturbato mio zio, così mi punì con quaranta frustate, l'età di mio zio all'epoca dei fatti. – dietro di lei si formò un muro di silenzio. Josephine sembrava tremare, quasi fosse stata sul punto di piangere, Vivienne aveva tentato o così sembrava, di avvicinarsi per darle confronto, Dorian di rimando le aveva accarezzato i capelli dolcemente. Più guardava Josephine, più pensava che anche suo zio sarebbe stato tanto emozionato nel vederla circondata da tanto amore. Tanti e tali erano i suoi pensieri, che nel portare lo sguardo verso Dorian non trovò altri se non suo zio che le carezzava dolcemente il capo

Al termine di un lungo silenzio, Dorian era riuscito a riportare il riso sul volto di tutti scimmiottando il povero capitano e la sua impresa contro il matrimonio. Così facendo, una volta abbandonata quell'area tetra ed indossato degli indumenti più comodi, Mordred era riuscita a raggiungere un accordo, tutti avrebbero indossato delle semplici vesti in stile militare, suntuose, decorose ed adatte ad un ambiente fine come quello della corte, ma allo stesso tempo comode. Dopotutto il fine ultimo della festa era quello di salvare l'imperatrice, non di danzare. Si avevano riso, ma quando Josephine e Vivienne avevano lasciato la stanza Dorian si era preso la briga di restare un poco con Mordred. L'aveva fissata con fare rabbioso, i baffi piegati in una smorfia di disappunto e le aveva detto che se mai avessero incontrato il padre dell'inquisitrice al ballo, non si sarebbe fermato. Aveva aggiunto che Cullen avrebbe dovuto sapere tutto, che fosse persino giusto che quest'ultimo lo sfidasse in duello, ma Mordred era riuscita a farlo desistere nell'intento, o così sperava almeno.

Liberatasi quindi da quel fardello così ingombrante Mordred era certa che i preparativi fossero giunti al termine, errore fatale. Mai in vita sua aveva dovuto affrontare una tale battaglia, perché di fatto domare quella fiera di capelli non era stato facile. Tale e tanto era l'onore di tale incarico, che Mordred aveva perso l'abitudine di portare i capelli con accortezza. Niente se non una semplice coda cinta da una crocchia, un'acconciatura semplice che suo zio le aveva insegnato. Un insegnamento che aveva scatenato in Mordred non poco riso. Suo zio in vita si presentava come un uomo alto, possente, massiccio e calvo. Niente del mio racconto può stupire, se non per le parole stesse di quell'uomo. Nell'insegnarle la prima volta i segreti e le tecniche di tale acconciatura, suo zio aveva voluto raccontare di come in battaglia avesse imparato lui stesso a portare i capelli in tale modo. A detta sua infatti, i suoi capelli un tempo erano stati lunghi e suntuosi come quelli di una fanciulla. Le era stato così difficile trattenere il riso, una volta scoperta l'origine di quella acconciatura, che suo zio aveva scambiato i suoi grugniti soffocati per un attacco di asma ed era subito accorso un cerusico. Ricordi semplici e puri, dove adesso però campeggiava anche una Vivienne armata di spazzola, sapone ed incensi vari. Secondo la prima incantatrice era fondamentale, nel dirlo aveva voluto marcare con eccessiva pesantezza su tale parole, avere i capelli così lucenti da risplendere in tutto il palazzo invernale, per non parlare del profumo. Vivienne aveva speso non poche ore ad intrattenerla con monologhi sulla tipologia di profumo più adatta ad accattivarsi il naso di sua maestà, non erano mancate ricamature sul perché l'imperatrice amasse uno specifico unguento, per non parlare delle dame di compagnia della signora. Il racconto di Vivienne era andato avanti per ore, a tal punto che Mordred stessa aveva iniziato a provare una tenue infatuazione per un miscuglio di organza ed erba elfica. Tale erano state le ore spese da Vivienne ad intrattenerla su aromi ed incensi, che aveva speso parte del viaggio nel tentare di convincere Blackwall ad acquistare un flacone di un prodotto a base di muschio, che lei stessa aveva provato e che a detta sua sarebbe stato perfetto per un uomo rude come il custode.

Ora che si trovava a corte si sentiva stanca. Oltre alla pesante mattinata, era stata costretta ad adulare alcuni dei nobili presenti salutandoli o rivolgendo piccoli inchini. Le sembrava di aver la lingua gonfia, anche se nella maggior parte dei casi si era limitata a presentarsi ed annuire con il capo. Non erano mancati momenti imbarazzanti, tra questi forse il più interessante fu la piccola rivolta capeggiata dal comandante a cui avevano aderito Mordred e Cassandra, a detta loro gli abiti erano fin troppo stessi. Cullen non aveva mancato di sottolineare che fosse impossibile respirare senza spaccarsi una costola. Se inizialmente Mordred aveva trovato inspiegabile perché Cullen stesso avesse dato origine a tale movimento, una volta raggiunta la corte comprese il perché di tanta ostinazione. Alle spalle del comandante si era creata una piccola schiera di ammiratori di sesso misto. Non sapeva bene come comportarsi, le era impossibile essere gelosa per quanto la situazione risultava ridicola. Ogni qual volta si trovava a passare davanti a Cullen quello la pregava di portare a termine la missione, forse avrebbe sperato che lei stessa tagliasse la gola a Celené per evitare tempi morti.

Mordred poggiò i gomiti sul balcone nella sala da ballo, cercando come meglio poteva di allietare il suo spirito con quel paesaggio scintillante. Vi era davvero qualcuno in grado di allietarsi in tutto quello scintillio. Non aveva mai amato il lusso, anzi aveva da sempre preferito un guardaroba sobrio. Non perché suo padre non le consentisse di acquistare capi di fine sartoria antivana, quanto piuttosto non ne trovava l'utilità, ricordava di aver speso un'intera giornata percorrendo in lungo e largo Val Royeaux assieme a suo zio, mentre quest'ultimo tentava di conquistarla con pizzi e merletti. Nonostante i colori, le stoffe morbide e suntuose, Mordred sembrava non mostrare alcun interesse. Restava immobile, sbadigliava di tanto in tanto con fare molesto. Gesto che attirava lo sguardo malevolo dei negozianti che di rimando serravano le labbra, indispettiti. D'altronde aveva bisogno di uno svago in quella latrina chiamata Val Royeaux, un ricettacolo di anatre starnazzanti, come amava definirlo. Aveva proseguito la giornata in modo monotono, allietata di tanto in tanto da qualche siparietto di suo zio che la supplicava, a volte persino in ginocchio, ma sempre sghignazzando, di spendere il suo patrimonio, innescando nella allora fanciulla Mordred una sequenza di risate sempre più assordenti. Aveva continuato a parlare con lui, fino a quando non aveva scorto un abito blu di pura seta di Altura Perenne. Le spalle increspate sembravano pezzi di cielo, così ricamate finemente con bianche perle. Lungo e stretto sui fianchi, portava sul davanti uno spicchio color crema che sembrava rubare tutta la luce del sole. Abbagliata da tanto splendore Mordred era rimasta ferma davanti al negozio davanti allo sguardo bonario della sarta che li aveva invitati ad entrare per provarlo. Suo zio aveva insistito tanto, ma non avrebbe mai potuto ferirlo mostrandogli i segni della sua trasgressione. Nonostante le sue opposizioni, lo zio le aveva regalato quell'abito "lo terrò nella mia dimora, fino a quando tu stessa non ti sentirai pronta per indossarlo. Chissà forse quando ti sposerai, se esiste un uomo tanto pazzo da prendere in sposa un maschiaccio come te" ed aveva riso, quanto aveva riso quell'uomo così buono ed a cui portava tanto rispetto. Non l'avrebbe mai vista indossare quell'abito, non l'avrebbe mai vista sposata, chissà forse suo padre l'aveva già fatto bruciare o regalato a qualche sgualdrina. Sentendo già quelle misere e disgustose voci prendere piede nei meandri della sua mente, Mordred scosse il capo drizzando il busto. Sperava davvero che qualcuno tentasse di accoltellare uno dei presenti, un gesto come un altro per riaccendere il suo entusiasmo.

Fece leva sui palmi delle mani per scostarsi del tutto e lasciò che lo sguardo vagasse nella stanza, fino a soffermarsi sulla finestra. Dall'ampia finestra, illuminata dalla tenue luce di un paio di torce se ne stava il suo destriero. A giudicare da come i due stallieri stavano zoppicando, doveva aver fatto una tenue resistenza e Mordred sapeva che ci era andato leggero, altrimenti sarebbero stati riversi a terra come sacchi vuoti.

Ad Ostwick aveva sempre avuto solo cavalli, provenienti da ogni dove, quindi una volta divenuta inquistore si era presa la briga di farsi un regalo. Per la prima volta in vita sua aveva acquistato un Halla, una bestia di sangue reale o così almeno aveva bofonchiato lo stalliere. Quando era giunto a Skyhold aveva scalciato a tal punto da rompere una staccionata. Il loro primo incontro non era stato dei più festosi, anzi era stato alquanto vivace. Mordred aveva ricevuto in gioventù nozioni sul come conquistare la fiducia di un cavallo, ma era completamente priva di informazioni in merito agli halla. Sarebbe dovuto essere amichevole o rispettosa. Volendo tentare un approccio mediano tra i due comportamenti prima citati, chinò di poco il busto avanzando. Diversamente dalle sue più rosee aspettative, l'halla si era sollevato sulle zampe posteriori, scalciando nell'aria poco sopra la sua testa. Se avesse voluto avrebbe potuto colpirla forse persino ucciderla, eppure si era limitato a smuovere l'aria. Le due guardie in sua presenza erano corse alla ricerca di un qualche aiuto, urlando il nome di Cassandra e Blackwall. Mordred dal canto suo non aveva mai rivolto le spalle al destriero, si era limitata a fissarlo. Aveva grandi e profondi occhi neri, circondati da una corona bronzea, le corna ampie e pallide cingevano il capo come a voler dare prova delle origini reali di quella creatura tanto maestosa. Il manto bronzeo, sembrava dorato alla luce del sole. Con stupore non solo della bestia, ma persino di sé stessa, Mordred si spogliò delle armi e del corno. Lasciò andare i suoi fardelli a terra e sollevò le mani volgendo i palmi verso il muso dell'animale. Per quanto tempo erano rimasti così, forse minuti forse ore. Sta di fatto che quando Cassandra entrò nella stalla li trovò così, Mordred in piedi davanti all'halla mentre quest'ultimo le annusava le dita. Non era bastato questo a conquistarlo, Mordred aveva passato molte notti nella stalla fino a quando l'animale non aveva smesso di scalciare. Non era mai andata molto d'accordo con i nomi elfici, trovava particolarmente opprimente l'idea di non riuscire a pronunciarli correttamente, così aveva chiesto a Solas un aiuto. In tutta risposta il mago si era indispettito ed era stata quindi costretta a cercare nella libreria. Con tutta la fatica che aveva impiegato per conquistarsi un briciolo di fiducia, voleva essere certa che il compagno a quattro zampe approvasse il nome da lei scelto. Aveva quindi passato la giornata nel leggere all'animale una fitta lista di nomi che si era appuntata fino a quando nella stalla non era calato un tacito silenzio. Bramen, così aveva deciso di chiamarsi, un nome elfico che aveva da subito stuzzicato la curiosità di Mordred, con un tono simile alla Brama se battuta sulla lingua di chiunque. Simile persino nella tempra che mostrava alla brama che Mordred portava in battaglia, specie diverse ma non così' dissimili. Ogni dove lei andasse, Bramen era con lei vigile come un falco e sempre pronto a scattare più veloce di qualsiasi destriero fereldiano che avesse mai cavalcato. Cavalcare assieme a lui era piacevole, il corpo così grosso le dava sempre l'impressione di essere sulle spalle di un drago. Si lasciò sfuggire una risata mentre l'halla si voltò trovando il suo sguardo, si domandò se fosse stato davvero in grado di vederla.

C'era da dire che Mordred si era comportata bene, nonostante in cuor suo sperasse ardentemente nella morte di uno dei presenti, era comunque riuscita a conquistare l'amore della corte. Nonostante le paure ed i più che evidenti timori di Josephine, Mordred era riuscita ad introdursi a corte in modo discreto, forse persino affascinante. Oh si, a parte l'ingiustificata ansia della diplomatica e la sua indomabile ansia, la festa si stava svolgendo nel più roseo dei modi. Si, aveva rinvenuto delle chiazze di sangue nei piani superiori, ma come gli stessi nobili avevano rimarcato più volte, bisbigliando indiscreti, era parte del gioco. Il gioco, suo zio l'aveva descritto una volta con una breve, ma coincisa descrizione: "una cagata così poteva essere concepita solo dal culo di un orlesiano. "D'altronde come dargli torto. Lo stile di vita ad Ostwick. Era molto più tranquilla spoglia di quei tempi così frenetici e libera da intrighi. Come lo zio, Mordred condivideva un discreto odio verso quella macchina di intrighi, ciò non toglieva il fatto che sapeva come giostrarsi. Poteva riconoscere una proposta di matrimonio badando alla posa dei piedi, un duello dalla posizione del ventaglio di alcune dame. Mordred si limitava così ad osservare, appuntare mentalmente quanto scoperto per poi ricominciare il ciclo. Josephine era sembrata davvero sconvolta, almeno all'inizio, ma il modo in cui Mordred era avanzata nella grande sala da ballo annunciata dal cancelliere l'aveva da subito rasserenata.

Non era mancato uno strano scambio di battute poco prima di introdursi a corte. Mentre il cancelliere annunciava Gaspard, Mordred si era ritrovata ad attendere assieme ai suoi consiglieri con l'aggiunta di Dorian, Cassandra e Blackwall. Se quest'ultimo, ancora una volta, sembrava abbagliato da tanto splendore i rimanenti componenti del gruppo non riuscivano a trattenere la lingua tra i denti. In quel brusio sempre più frenetico, Mordred riuscì a distinguere una frase diretta proprio a lei.

\- Come fai ad essere così tranquilla? – aveva borbottato un sempre più confuso Cullen – sembra quasi che tu sia a tuo agio. – scostando di poco i capelli dalla fronte Mordred gli aveva rivolto un timido sorriso

\- Invero non partecipavo molto spesso alle feste di mia zia, tuttavia mi sono già recata a corte e più di una volta, anche se in ognuna di queste occasioni ho sempre indossato l'armatura. Ammetto che è alquanto disdicevole vedere come gli sguardi degli orlesiani siano tanto diversi davanti ad una donna in arme

\- Forse potremmo aspettarci di ricevere qualche richiesta di matrimonio, non credi? – Leliana la punzecchiò senza rivolgerle alcuno sguardo, forse troppo impegnata a mantenere una faccia seria davanti al ghigno sempre meno celato di Cullen

\- Oh, siete umano anche voi comandante. – Dorian aveva seguito Leliana senza che gli avesse dato alcun ordine. Dovevano trovarlo uno svago interessante, perché Cassandra stessa sembrava interessata, nonostante tentasse di nasconderlo tra grugniti sconsolati.

\- Non vedo la necessità di tutta questa pagliacciata ecco tutto

\- Non siate timido comandante. Aggirare il discorso non vi salverà dalla realtà

\- Sembra quasi di sentirli, non ti pare Pavus ?

\- Intendente gli ammiratori della nostra inquisitrice? – prima ancora che Cullen avesse potuto rispondere, anche se Mordred dubitava che ne sarebbe stato in grado a giudicare dal rossore delle sue guance, il cancelliere la chiamò. Non poté quindi finire di ascoltare quello scambio così colorato, ma si allontanò con un sorriso bonario. Piccoli, ma dolci momenti che conservava nel cuore. Come quella volta che era rimasta a bere assieme a Bull per festeggiare la morte del loro primo drago o ancora, quando aveva passato un pomeriggio intagliando il legno assieme a Blackwall. Ricordi dolci, che la facevano sentire a casa. Un concetto nuovo per lei, una sensazione di calda serenità e di pace. Qualcosa che aveva provato nei momenti assieme allo zio, momenti brevi e che terminavano una volta fatto ritorno nelle solide mura della sua dimora.

Mordred era quindi avanzata "devi essere come una goccia, limpida, dritta ed armoniosa". Così aveva detto suo zio mentre questo tingeva un dito in una pozza d'acqua. Udì quelle parole durante la sua prima battuta di caccia, eventi lontani, ma mai perduti nei suoi ricordi. Le aveva voluto insegnare quale fosse il suo ruolo nel mondo. Così lo aveva guardato mentre davanti ad i suoi occhi si palesava uno spettacolo di delicata bellezza. Gocce si staccavano dalla sua mano, seguendone la venatura, correvano rapide per poi stagliarsi a terra creando piccoli solchi. "ogni goccia è diversa, ognuna ha un suo ritmo, una sua forma, ma tu dovrai essere dritta come loro e quando sarai a terra, non dovrai soffrire ma nutrire un nuovo fine. Proprio come questa goccia nutre la terra su cui poggia". Dopo quell'evento Mordred aveva preso l'abitudine di provare a casa a tenere una pila di libri sulla testa, per rafforzare la sua postura, come se imbracciare fin dalla tenera età una spada a due mani non fosse abbastanza.

Non stupisce quindi che quando Mordred giunse al cospetto della imperatrice adornata dai suoi più fidi compagni, la donna che si palesò davanti a Celené era dritta come un fusto, robusta come la roccia e possente come una montagna e tutti quei racconti che la dipingevano come una esile creatura erano svaniti, come sussurri nella notte.

Ritrovata quindi una parvenza di serenità si spostò verso la sala da ballo, ricavandosi un posto comodo accanto ad una colonna in modo da avere una piena visione di insieme. Riusciva a scorgere Cullen, circondato da una schiera di assillanti ammiratori e Josephine presa a confabulare con la sorella. Nel tragitto fino alla sala aveva persino ricevuto qualche complimento, persino qualche invito a danzare e se l'orecchio non la stava ingannando, qualche nobile aveva sussurrato domandosi se fosse libera sentimentalmente. Erano pur sempre complimenti e non poteva negare di aver sorriso lievemente.

\- Forse dovrei farti i miei complimenti, inquisitore Trevelyan- accanto a lei, con la schiena poggiata contro la balaustra se ne stava un uomo dalla maschera d'avorio. Una lunga coda di capelli biondi poggiavano sulla spalla destra, gli occhi azzurri sembravano annoiati nel trovarla accanto. Avrebbe riconosciuto quella voce in ogni dove, anche se fosse stata un flebile sospiro, poiché aveva narrato molti dei suoi incubi. Portando la mano sulla spalla sinistra dove stava il tatuaggio di famiglia, Mordred si drizzò del tutto cercando, in modo nervoso e confuso, di bagnare la lingua secca che sembrava arsa da un fuoco perpetuo.

\- Padre – riuscì infine a biascicare intontita. Di certo non si aspettava di vederlo apparire durante un evento così importante, aveva sempre nutrito un scarso interesse per gli affari dell'impero.

\- Mi domandavo per quanto ancora mi avresti fatto aspettare. Ti confesso che non mi aspettavo una piega di questo tipo. – l'uomo si grattò di poco il mento mostrando uno spicchio di barba, nascosta sotto la maschera. Da che ne aveva memoria l'aveva sempre visto ben rasato ed era quindi normale per lei provare una certa curiosità. In un primo momento aveva persino tentato di sbriciare sotto la maschera, come fosse tornata infante. Una curiosità che lasciò presto il posto ad altra emozione. In un attimo tutta la sicurezza che aveva costruito pezzo dopo pezzo, svanì come un castello di carte quando scorse un bagliore azzurro tra le vesti scure nella pista da ballo. Nel mezzo della sala da ballo, indossa alla dama di compagnia del padre, Lady Trevelyan, stava il suo bell'abito azzurro. Il suo cielo di perle, le sue nuvole di seta ormai piegate sotto le curve di una zozza creatura. Riusciva a sentire il suo odore, il suo profumo che come un tanfo di morte si insinuava in ogni ricamo. Mordred rimase immobile, gli occhi lucidi sbarrati e fissi su di lei. Tale era il suo pallore che Josephine riuscì a notarla dalla parte opposta della sala. Si portò una mano alla bocca come per voler soffocare un urlo di dolore che sapeva che sarebbe arrivato a breve e mentre il padre parlava ancora ed ancora, Mordred non riusciva a trovare le parole per descrivere il dolore che stava provando. Come fosse stata spogliata di ogni indumento, si sentiva nuda davanti al destino. Perché la vita le era stata così avversa, perché il destino l'aveva scelta come suo giocattolo – come stavo dicendo, ritengo che Gaspard sarebbe un ottimo partito. Dovremmo far tornare utile questa tua nomina ad inquisitore, non trovi?

\- Perché – non badò alle sue parole. Mordred parlò con fievole e tremante voce, indicando la donna in blu. Il corpo tremava come colto da spasmi di febbre, il viso pallido creava un forte contrasto con le mani ormai livide per quanto era forte la sua stretta. Se solo avesse potuto, avrebbe potuto spingerlo sotto al balcone uccidendolo e se non fosse morto subito, con sufficiente forza avrebbe potuto spaccargli l'osso del collo. Così il padre seguì l'arto, senza mutare quello sguardo annoiato che riusciva a leggere nei suoi occhi., e di rimando si sistemò la maschera.

\- Splendido abito, non credi? L'ho trovato a casa di tuo zio con un biglietto – e prima ancora che Mordred potesse indagare sul suo contenuto l'uomo parlò – l'ho gettato, odio i ricordi tristi. – ormai rotta, Mordred poggiò con tanta forza i palmi delle mani sulla roccia da creare un tonfo che incuriosì i nobili più vicini a loro. Così, mentre la sala continuava senza sosta a parlare e ridere, l'inquisitore tentava con ogni sua forza di reprimere la sua sete di sangue. Si domandò che cosa sarebbe successo se avesse aperto un varco, se fosse stata in grado di uccidere tutti i presenti meno che i suoi compagni. Non si chiese se fosse giusto, ma solo se ne avesse le capacità

\- Il mio lieto fine. – ora con le mani ben strette sulla pietra, Mordred stava trovando sempre più difficile sopprimere la sua ira. Alla collera di quel suo sogno distrutto si aggiungeva la consapevolezza di non poter uccidere tutti i presenti senza rischiare la vita dei suoi cari, non era abbastanza forte. Voleva sangue. Più stringeva gli occhi, più davanti a lei si dipingevano scenari dai colori magenta dove da ogni collo zampillavano fiumi di sangue. Quando però socchiuse gli occhi di poco vide Cullen muoversi nella sua direzione e come un incubo, si destò

\- Lieto fine? oh – il padre si lasciò sfuggire una risata dapprima mite, per poi mutarsi in un riso sguaiato. Batteva la mano sulla roccia senza potersi controllare – vorresti forse dire che quell'abito era destinato a te? – Mordred annuì di poco, sperando che quella risata fosse carica di gioia e non di male intenzioni. – per il Creatore, sei così stupida? Guardati- Bann la ruotò di poco così da averla davanti. – il tuo corpo ha scelto la vita d'arme e la tua pelle è solo un ricamo di cicatrici. Le tue gambe sono muscolose, il tuo ventre non è piacente come quello delle donne presenti, il tuo seno è fin troppo abbondante e la tua schiena è semplicemente raccapricciante. Sei disgustosa. – calò un profondo silenzio, almeno nelle orecchie di Mordred. Non riusciva più a sentire nulla, ma solo un pesante di silenzio. Non c'era più rabbia o paura, solo stupore. Perché ancora si stupiva che suo padre riuscisse a ferirla a tal punto. Perché ancora si ostinava a credere di poter trovare quel lieto fine che tanto anelava da bambina. Un lieto fine che la vedeva trovare l'amore, indossare quell'abito blu mentre avanzava verso l'altare. – volevo anche chiederti chi fosse questo comandante Cullen che con tanta ostinazione sta chiedendo di me ad ognuno dei presenti come fossi una bestia da braccare, ma credo che voi due non abbiate alcun legame. – detto ciò, senza neppur salutare, si allontanò scambiandosi con Cullen. Quest'ultimo nel trovarla così livida le poggiò una mano sulla spalla.

\- Vuoi concedermi questo ballo? – Mordred tenendo il capo basso provò a formulare una frase di senso compiuto. Voleva ancora lottare per il suo sogno, il suo lieto fine. Se non avesse indossato quell'abito ce ne sarebbero stati molti altri, persino più belli

\- No – la risposta di Cullen non tardò ad arrivare. Nessun abito sarebbe stato acquistato da suo zio, non sarebbe stato al ricevimento, non l'avrebbe accompagnata all'altare. Non ci sarebbe mai stata una promessa, Bann aveva ragione. Cullen davanti a lei arrossì, ficcando la mano tra i capelli. – no, non intendevo. per il Creatore. Ho risposto a quella domanda così tante volte da respingerle automaticamente. Non so danzare, i templari non danzano – non riusciva a sentirlo. Tutto si era fatto scuro, come fosse stata notte. – ho cercato di contattare vostro padre per – Mordred si voltò, dandogli le spalle. Non avrebbe voluto che la vedesse in quello stato, quegli occhi avidi di morte erano ricomparsi sul suo bel volto.

\- Mio padre è morto durante il Conclave – così dicendo si allontanò rapidamente. Non aveva riflettuto un solo secondo, neppure un attimo. Era andata dritta verso la sala confinante, confidando che Dorian avrebbe potuto portarle qualche parola di conforto. La verità però, era che voleva solo trovare la forza di ammazzarlo. Eliminare un passato che ormai la stava perseguitando, ne avrebbe voluto fare a meno. Avrebbe preferito vederlo esangue a terra che sorridere ancora alle sue spalle. Per un secondo il senno tornò più impetuoso che mai "mio padre è morto al Conclave" erano state queste le sue parole. Non c'era da stupirsi quindi se Cullen, una volta abbandonata la sua posizione, aveva preso a seguirla inquietato da quella risposta. Suo padre, era vivo, la sua putrida anima ancora biascicava calogne di ogni forma. Il passo di Mordred si arrestò e se quello che aveva detto non fosse stata una menzogna, se il suo vero padre fosse davvero morto al Conclave. Quell'odio indomabile che Trevelyan le aveva sempre riservato doveva avere una qualche spiegazione ed ora che era grande e consapevole del rancore che quell'uomo era capace di provare, era certa che una dolce e tenera donna quale era sua madre avesse cercato altrove un caldo abbraccio di conforto e passione. Se lo avesse trovato nel cognato, cosa vi sarebbe stato di tanto innaturale. Se fosse stato Bann stesso ad ucciderla folle di gelosia. Se, una nebbia senza fondamenta. Nebbia sottile in cui è facile perdersi ed allo stesso tempo ritrovare la via. Confusa ed intontita Mordred accelerò di nuovo il passo e fu con sua grande sorpresa che si sentì afferrare per il braccio. Tale era il suo affanno che era stata colta di sorpresa dalla più velenosa delle creature, una dama in abito da sera. Ad un primo sguardo, nonostante il comportamento autoritario, non sembrava di origini orlesiane. Il collo era troppo dritto e lungo, gli occhi troppo gialli, le mani non erano certo mani di qualcuno ignorante di affari di battaglie. In un vago tentativo di riprendere coscienza del proprio corpo, Mordred si grattò di poco la fronte. Continuò così a portare la mano su ogni angolo del viso, come si fa al mattino per svegliarsi da un brutto sogno. La ascoltava senza riuscire a mettere a fuoco la sua immagine, chi era la donna che aveva davanti. Tra un grugnito e l'altro Mordred riuscì finalmente a liberarsi dall'idea che quella donna così vistosa l'avesse fermata solo per adularla un poco. Tutto fu improvvisamente chiaro e splendete, lei era Morrigan la strega delle selve, la salvatrice del Fereldem, colei che era fuggita dopo la vittoria. Mordred ricacciò indietro ogni pensiero brutale che l'aveva spinta a camminare e cercò di immergersi ancora una volta nei ricordi della regina Cousland.

\- Vi siete data da fare, curiosando in ogni dove nel Palazzo. Io stessa ho trovato degli intrusi del Tevinter di cui mi sono sbarazzata. – semplice, pratica ed efficace. Tutte doti di gran prestigio, almeno secondo Mordred che aveva finalmente dato una spiegazione a quelle macchie di sangue. Non si sentiva calma, né tantomeno confortata però percepiva come una sensazione di appagamento. Nonostante il destino fosse stato tanto ostile da non farle incontrare la regina, poteva ancora discorrere con una sua pari e chissà forse avrebbe incrociato lo stesso cammino in battaglia. Ascoltando il ragionamento di Morrigan cercò di rassettarsi, stirando con il dorso delle mani le pieghe del vestito. Leliana le aveva detto di stare alla larga dalla consigliera della regina, ma se era Morrigan la strega di cui le aveva accennato non trovava alcun motivo per temerla. Anzi si era rivelata una fonte di inestimabili informazioni. Avrebbe voluto chiederle di più, sapere come era stato combattere e vincere una battaglia di tale portata, ma non ne ebbe il tempo. Una volta terminata la conversazione Morrigan si limitò a lasciarle una chiave per poi allontanarsi.

-Era forse un segno del destino, che l'eroe del Fereldem la stesse mettendo alla prova? Forse aveva sentito parlare di lei e delle sue gesta. Mordred sperava davvero che quella fosse la risposta. Non si voltò per vedere dove si fosse diretta, non ve ne era motivo. Con passo calmo raggiunse il resto della compagnia. Era interessante vedere come tutto attorno a lei si fosse fermato, tutto era tinto di bianco e nero, come se il suo cervello fosse altrove. Sembrava che la sua mente fosse perfettamente divisa da una parte il suo pensiero si faceva cupo e freddo pensando al padre, d'altra parte la flebile speranza di un incontro futuro con la regina teneva la sua mente al caldo, un tiepido torpore come fosse stata con parte del volto poggiato sul seno materno.

Così mentre la sua mente correva rapida senza mai consentire alle due parti di congiungersi, Mordred camminava svelta diretta nei giardini imperiali. Il borbottio attorno a lei era come inesistente, come fosse stata guidata da una terza volontà, come fosse stata un burattino. Non era forse vero, che era stata un pupazzo in mano di altri per tanto tempo? Quella donna in blu, le aveva sottratto un sogno o forse l'aveva salvata dal diventare un pupazzo vuoto. Sarebbe stata la dama in blu che sposa un uomo da lei non amato, se non fosse divenuta inquisitore. Certo suo zio si sarebbe opposto, ma lei che aveva da sempre cercato l'approvazione del padre pur di renderlo felice avrebbe mai avuto abbastanza forza da opporsi senza l'Ancora ad impedirle di naufragare nell'ennesimo incubo. Trame, inganni, tutto ciò che più odiava nel mondo. E nel pensare la sua mano si levava, la spanda fendeva l'aria con un sibilo per poi cadere sui capi del gruppo di venatori. Ognuno dei presenti al ballo avrebbe meritato una pugnalata in un occhio, tutti quegli intrighi e quei sotterfugi dovevano nascondersi nelle sole righe di un libro e non nella realtà. Quindi, era vero che l'aveva salvata, che quella personalità così forte che aveva piano piano distrutto la bambola che sarebbe potuta diventare, non avrebbe mai visto la luce del Sole se non fosse stata al Conclave. Ma allora, ci sarebbe mai potuto essere un inquisitore. Mordred, che aveva dubitato di essere stata scelta da Andraste, restò per alcuni secondi rigida. No, non ci sarebbe stato alcuno in grado di comandare e giudicare come lei aveva fatto fino ad allora. Lei era davvero la prescelta di Andraste, lei non era stato un caso, tutto quel ciclo di sofferenza era stata una prova.

Cassandra storse il naso alla vista di un uomo nudo sul letto della imperatrice. Mordred fu come catapultata improvvisamente, come fosse stata assente fino a pochi istanti prima. Tutti quei succosi segreti avrebbero dato lavoro a Leliana per mesi. Uomini nudi, intrighi amorosi, massacri, per quanto avrebbe lavorato? Le scappò un sorrisetto, più avanzava in quel labirinto più comprendeva come quella vita le fosse completamente sconosciuta. Non riusciva neppure a condividere gli ideali di Briala, certo voleva liberare la sua gente, ma a che prezzo. Uccidere una sua spia, senza neppur macchiarsi le mani. Nessuno dei tre meritava di comandare, nessuno meritava di essere una guida, diversamente da lei. Ancora una volta si lascò scappare un sorrisetto orgoglioso. Era tuttavia necessario scegliere, la sua vita era stata tutta una scelta, ma a lei non pesava.

\- Bene, una volta attraversato il patio potremo finalmente tornare al salone

\- Uh, percepisco una qualche forma di sofferenza, cercatrice? vi manca il ballo o c'è un misterioso pretendente che la attende?

\- Dorian, voglio solo tornare a Skyhold. Ne ho avuto abbastanza di questa pagliacciata

\- Sarà, ma scommetto che Varric sarebbe stato contento di danzare- Cassandra grugnì disgustata di rimando. – ma parliamo di cose più importanti, inquisitore – Mordred si voltò verso Dorian mentre teneva la mano sulla maniglia. – avete già chiesto al mite templare di danzare? – gli occhi di Cassandra saettarono, non si era persa una sola voce in merito alla loro storia d'amore. Era stata la prima a spingere Cullen a confessare, era così evidente che lei stessa l'aveva notato quello sguardo furtivo che il comandante lanciava a Mordred. Sembrava perennemente in ansia ogni qual volta l'inquisitore lasciava le mura di Skyhold, come se lui stesso avesse voluto scendere in battaglia al suo fianco.

\- Oh – Mordred si rabbuiò – ha detto di no

\- Ah – Dorian si grattò il capo confuso – sarà stato troppo imbarazzato. – le dette un paio di pacche sulla spalla come a volerla consolare e Mordred ne aveva bisogno. Sì, perché quel pensiero che era riuscita a nascondere poco prima pensando a quanto Andraste credesse in lei, era ancora lì. Come un pungolo nello sterno, non voleva lasciarla.

\- Era molto agitato – si affrettò a dire Cassandra – mi ha detto che ha cercato di parlare con tuo padre, ma sembrava lo evitasse

\- C'era tuo padre al ballo? – Dorian con fare minaccioso strinse il bastone, fumante di rabbia. Lievi scintille zampillarono dal legno – e tu non me l'hai detto

\- Non ho avuto modo – Mordred strascicò quella frase, iniziando ora a ricordare tutta la conversazione. – che il Creatore mi protegga, credo che voglia maritarmi a Gaspard. – il silenzio che cadde fu spezzato da Backwall. Il custode conficcò la spada a terra, per potere afferrare entrambe le spalle di Mordred

\- Ti sei opposta, vero?

\- Quell'uomo, non merita neppure di essere considerato umano. Quante frustate erano, quaranta?

\- Cosa? – Cassandra guardò i presenti come fosse stata esclusa da tutto.

\- Quando era piccola, suo padre l'ha fatta fustigare, le motivazioni non sono importanti. Quaranta frustate avrebbero abbattuto il più forte dei soldati, eri una bambina è un miracolo che tu sia ancora viva. Una volta mi dicesti che mi sarei pentito se non avessi parlato con mio padre, bene ora ti dico che è ora di agire. – aprendo la porta i quattro si trovarono davanti un piccolo squarcio. Agire, era così che aveva detto Dorian, doveva agire. Mordred drizzò il busto e fissò intensamente la duchessa. Avrebbe potuto ribattezzarla "duchessa puttana". Era sempre stata brava a capire le persone. Tutti dicevano nella sua casa ad Ostwich che il loro fabbro fosse un pazzo, ma in realtà era un mite uomo dai modi rudi. Era stato lui a forgiarle la prima spada, l'unica spada e non aveva mancato di dire che sembrava più un pezzo di ferro per quanto ingombrante era. Ma Mordred amava l'idea che i suoi nemici vedessero comparire quella lastra di ferro, quella pietra dura di metallo che volava rapida in aria per poi schiantarsi al suolo come un terremoto.

\- Se volevate un altro ballo, bastava chiedere. – Mordred rideva, rideva perché sapeva che non appena l'avesse avuta a portata di spada avrebbe lasciato che tutto il peso della sua lama calasse su di lei come un giudizio divino. Quanti individui erano stati circuiti da Corypheus, come era riuscito un male tanto grande ad abbindolarli tutti. Eppure lei stessa era stata sul punto di mettere in atto un massacro per la sola gioia di gustarsi una vendetta. Una vendetta che andava ormai cercando da tante lune, ma la via del male non poteva essere la risposta. Gli invitati per quanto fossero disgustosi e viscidi non le avevano arrecato alcun danno, erano vittime innocenti. Come Mordred balzava tra i venatori e gli wrath così il suo pensiero volava rapido, saltando da un quesito all'altro. Cosa avrebbe fatto con suo padre una volta tornata nel salone e perché Cullen aveva rifiutato l'invito. Mordred si accasciò premendo la mano sul cuore. Il demone della disperazione davanti a lei incrociò le dita affusolate scagliando una stalattite. Il pugnale cristallino volò rapido e stava quasi per colpire la sua testa, quando Mordred sollevò il braccio afferrandolo al volo. Il contatto con quel freddo pungente le lacerò il palmo della mancina mentre quella continuava a tenerlo ferma. Sangue sgorgò rapido seguendo il braccio e ricadendo sul suo busto. Ancora piegata, Mordred fece leva sull'altra mano per sollevarsi e conficcò il pezzo di ghiaccio a terra che scoppio con uno schianto fragoroso. Prima ancora che la creatura riuscisse a muoversi, Mordred fece girare la spada tra le mani, l'impugnatura si tinse di magenta mentre la lama andava a conficcarsi nel corpo del demone. Tale fu la forza che Mordred mise in quel colpo che il demone si trovò incastrato, la spada era andata a conficcarsi in una fessura del muro, così facendo la bestia si era ritrovata confinata tra l'impugnatura. Così mentre quello moriva, Mordred lo guardava, restando con le mani a far forza sull'impugnatura. Voleva vederlo negli occhi mentre moriva, perché sotto il mantello non vedeva che il vero volto del padre. Non c'era alcuna maschera a nascondere lo sguardo sgomento. Quando la creatura si frammentò e tornò nello squarcio, Mordred si limitò a dare le spalle alla piccola voragine verde ed a sollevare il braccio richiudendolo. Ciò che aveva visto, non era bastato a saziare la sua vendetta, ma allo stesso tempo sapeva che ciò che provava era sbagliato. Non poteva mettere a repentaglio la vita di persone innocenti per il solo gusto di potar pisciare sulla sua salma.

\- Mordred – prima ancora che Dorian potesse dire qualcosa, Blackwall parlò mentre la aiutava a spostare la spada. – quell'uomo non si merita di essere tuo padre e tu non meriti tanto odio. Sei una nobile donna di sani principi. Fatti valere

\- E quando avrai finito e vorrai evocare il suo cadavere per torturarlo, saprai dove trovarmi

Mordred non si ripulì il sangue dal viso o dai capelli, si limitò ad entrare nel salone con un gran sorriso stampato sul volto. Quando i tre consiglieri la raggiunsero era evidente come Cullen stesse trattenendosi dall'indagare. L'uomo aveva le mani tremanti, una nocca arrossita come avesse tirato un pugno, manteneva però un'aria composta. Chissà per quanto Cassandra avrebbe mantenuto il suo segreto, era evidente che riteneva importante che Cullen sapesse che cosa era successo. La lingua di Mordred schioccò cercando di attirare l'attenzione.

\- Catturare la duchessa, salveremo l'imperatrice. – avrebbe voluto aggiungere che avrebbe preferito vedere impiccati Gaspard, Celene e Briala tutti assieme, ma l'imperatrice si era dimostrata una guida, una buona guida. Blackwall aveva ragione. Così mentre tutti si disperdevano, Cullen rimase alcuni secondi a guardarla e lei rispose con un tenue, ma dolce sorriso. Avrebbe voluto rassicurarlo, ma era evidente che era troppo agitato. Allungò la mano per carezzargli il volto e l'uomo la tenne ferma solo per guidarla lui stesso, muovendo la testa cercando conforto. Le baciò il palmo della mano per poi allontanarsi. La dolcezza era qualcosa che la faceva sempre sorridere ingenua. Mordred si incamminò nel mezzo della sala da ballo e mentre le danzatrici svenivano inorridite da tutto quel sangue, lei non arrestava il suo passo. La sua marcia di morte. Si fermò soltanto quando trovò il padre a cui sorrise ancora una volta, prima di mettergli una mano sulla spalla. Sapeva che da giovine era stato colpito ed ancora portava una grossa cicatrice. - Sapete, padre voi avete detto che la mia era una posizione illustre. Come non darvi ragione, ma allora ho pensato: posso osare? Certo che posso, io sono l'inquisitore e voi un vecchio nobile

\- Mor

\- Oh no, per voi sono l'inquisitore Trevelyan, ma non lo sarò per molto. Ho osato pensare di potere conquistare la vostra approvazione, mi sono bendata gli occhi senza capire che avevo da tempo conquistato l'amore dell'uomo che mi ha fatto da padre. L'ho perso senza avere la possibilità di annunciarlo con il suo vero titolo. Così, ora vi dico che voglio osare. Si, userò la mia posizione ed oserò farvi un torto e rallegrarmi. Dopotutto le vostre simpatie per un uomo che presto andrà al patibolo sono chiare a tutti. Povero Gaspard, la sua stupida testa presto rotolerà a terra

\- Tu non oseresti mai – la voce del padre non tremò neppure per un istante, troppo sicuro che la figlia non avesse il fegato di tradirlo.

\- Non vi ho mai dato il consenso di darmi del tu, per voi sono l'inquisitore Trevelyan e per le vostre simpatie verso la parte avversa alla inquisitrice siete ora sotto sorveglianza. – fece forza sul pollice, così da conficcarlo nella spalla. La cicatrice era troppo vecchia perché si potesse aprire di nuovo, ma la fitta di dolore lo costrinse ad emettere un sibilo. Si avvicinò un poco tirandolo per il braccio. Il volto nascosto dietro la maschera così da poter sussurrare piano nell'orecchio. – conoscete Jenny la rossa, sarà con mio grande piacere darle il consenso di darvi la caccia e di usare la vostra salma come più le aggrada. Ho osato, Bann. – si leccò le labbra schioccando i denti. Allontanandosi Mordred volle fargli vedere quel suo sorriso, un taglio diabolico che sembrava aver strappato via ogni tratto gioviale. Il suo volto sembrava la sua maschera con la pelle tirata ad ampliare sempre di più quel sorriso alimentato dal livido terrore negli occhi del genitore. – ho osato prendere la vostra vita.

Mordred si allontanò, ma prima di gettarsi nella mischia della battaglia volle guardarlo un'ultima volta. Lo guardava, mentre si faceva largo tra la gente, lo vedeva per la prima volta spaventato davanti al mostro che lui stesso aveva creato. La fuga di un maiale verso il macello. La sua mente era ora lucida, libera da ogni restrizione, con la spada poggiata sulla spalla e dritta a tal punto da sfiorare le tende, Mordred si lanciò con un urlo di battaglia verso la duchessa. La gioia della battaglia, la pace della vittoria erano ora tornate a far brillare i suoi occhi e quando la duchessa cadde a terra Mordred le volle rivolgere un ultimo sguardo. La sua ultima danza si concluse con un affondo sulla sua testa. Come a volerla ringraziare di aver creato la situazione giusta da scatenare quella catena di eventi, Mordred volle darle un colpo netto sul collo staccandole la testa di netto. Alzò il capo verso il cielo. "è un cielo così bello per morire" pensò, usando l'abito della duchessa per ripulire la lama insanguinata. Un cielo così bello, l'aveva visto solo nei suoi sogni.

Con questo pensiero Mordred volse il passo verso l'imperatrice. Aveva giudicato tante persone nei mesi precedenti, giustiziare Gaspard non l'avrebbe toccata in alcun modo. Quando ebbe quindi finito di conferire con l'imperatrice condannando a morte Gaspard e restituendo un briciolo di riconciliazione a Briala, Mordred si riposò affacciandosi dal balcone. Era tanto stancò che le gambe le tremavano visibilmente, avrebbe solo voluto riposare. Neppure la presenza di Morrigan riuscì a rilassarla.

\- Eccoti finalmente. Tutti ti stavano cercando. La situazione si è tranquillizzata. Stai bene? – la voce di Cullen la destò del tutto. Con il viso chino e incassato tra le scapole, Mordred riusciva a sentire tutta la preoccupazione nelle parole di Cullen.

\- Sono solo stanca. È stata una lunga notte – Mordred che aveva sollevato di poco il capo ricordò le parole di Dorian, le aveva detto che era giusto piangere anche solo per una volta.

\- Per nostra fortuna è finita- le poggiò una mano sulla spalla e Mordred la sfiorò delicatamente. – so che è sciocco, ma ero preoccupato per te stasera. – ora non solo le gambe, ma le mani, le braccia e persino il cuore stavano tutte tremando. Con fare giocoso Cullen le sorrise timido e roseo in volto - potrei non avere mai un'altra possibilità come quella di stasera, quindi te lo chiedo. – il comandante si scostò di poco e si inchinmò davanti a lei. Un inchino solenne che fece drizzare del tutto Mordred senza capire il fine di quel gesto. Con il palmo della mano ampia rivolta verso di lei, l'uomo parlò. – posso avere l'onore di questo ballo, mia signora? – Mordred restò immobile e poi sorrise ridendo quasi. Gli afferrò la mano così rossa in volto da confondersi con l'abito

\- Pensavo che tu non danzassi

\- Per te, farò un tentativo. – si lasciò abbracciare e tirare in quella danza. Con il capo poggiato nell'incavo della spalla di Cullen, Mordred si lasciò sfuggire una lacrima. Era giusto piangere, era giusto piangere di gioia per la prima volta.


End file.
